An Escort To Love
by Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: No summary. There's never a summary :O proceed to story. This is an AU story by the way. Also, YES. I changed the title and credit goes to my friend ALUCADE the lion from ANIrp! I love it so much I'm keeping it as such so never mind my little note in my story. I'll fix that soon. :P
1. Chapter 1

-Ahem- YES HERE IT IS! A new Ace x Smoker fanfiction! This is long term, not something short. :P Also, sorry to ya'll about Little Miracles. I haven't had motivation for that one in a LONG time. And I kinda fudged it up with the last chapter I did post and there's no coming back from that in my opinion. o-o So, let me make it up to you with this heartbreaking tale. It will include your favorite pairings such as Ace x Smoker, Luffy x Shanks, and eh, maybe I'll throw in some others too :P we'll see.

Now I don't think I've written a story before where the main character is a whore/escort, whatever you wanna call it to sweeten the deal. But this feels familiar. I'm praying I haven't done this before with Ace and that it's just familiar because I did do a rp like this long ago with very different characters from a movie. And even if I did write a story with Ace as a whore (I remember now, he was stripper! Totally to different things) this one is a long term and more meaningful :P

ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW IT! I feel like I've lost my audience and I don't blame you guys, I take so long. I'm so sorry. :/ But let me know if you're still around okay? Cause I miss ya'll. Also, if you're new, welcome! Let me know what you think to. I love you guys, old and new. :)

* * *

 _For right now, the title is For A Lost Soldier. Sue me. I'm using the title of a movie. I claim no rights to this and that is one of my ALL time favorite gay movies! I have watched it countless times. I suck at titles, and I asked for help from my RP friends but nothing yet. If you got a suggestion, PM it to me. If I like it for this story, I'll switch it, and credit you for it with your appointed name. Until then, For A Lost Soldier it is! And you guys, if you don't mind foreign movies with subtitles, you should totally check that movie out._

* * *

Ace sighed, sitting infront of the vanity mirror. He was working hard to cover up yet again more bruises with the magic of makeup. Finger prints on his neck and wrists from being gripped, bruises on various parts of his body from a brutal beating. The usual day in the life of a escort… Well, the usual day for him. He wasn't sure what his fellow mates were going through. Perhaps they lied like he did. Either way, all of them knew this wasn't the dream life they had imagined.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" Ace exclaimed as he got up from his seat. Luckily he had covered the marks of his assault on his face, he pulled his robe close and tied it shut as to not show the others along his body.

Stopping at the door, Ace cracked it open, only to see it was Marco. He let a smile cross his lips as he opened it fully and gestured for Marco to come in, of which the blonde happily did so. "Let me guess, you're here to see if I'm 'okay'?" Ace asked with a soft chuckle.

"Well, yes… I don't trust that man! I don't see how you put up with him… How you let him erm… ehh" Marco shook his head unable to finish. He exaggerated with a fake gag. "He's such a pig."

Ace shrugged. "I'm the only one he wants, and besides he pays extremely well… Like, double what others would… Triple even!"

Marco looked around the room for a moment, debating where to sit. Definitely not the bed. Finally he decided to pull up another chair next to the vanity and sat. Ace followed his gesture and returned to his previous chair.

"But Ace… It's degrading… well, this job is degrading but, 'him' of all people! You know he leaves and talks about you like a dog to everyone he socializes with… He's fucking for a use to bring you down. I've noticed the way people look at you since he started coming." Marco replied in sheer concern, a heavy frown along his features.

Ace swallowed hard and looked down momentarily. "To hell with these people in this town… I'm only here because Pops and Luffy are… And I'm only here in this room because what's easier than lying on your back, making money?" He questioned, looking back up to Marco. Easy? Yeah right. Such lies… But he couldn't express the things his number on client did to him, not even to Marco. God, if he knew, he'd kill the man.

Marco stared the younger man up and down, taking note of the markings upon his wrists, and the bruises along his legs, where the robe unfortunately didn't cover. "Ace, I wish you were straight sometimes… Catering to women is easier and 'safer' in this career." He replied. Ace didn't have to mention anything, he had the gist of what was going on.

"Marco, don't you have someone else to pay attention to?" Ace asked annoyed. Marco shook his head and finally chuckled. "No but! That's what I came here for there's a man downstairs waiting on you."

Ace's eyes widened. "Already?!"

"Yes, I don't think he's been to this kind of thing before… He seemed nervous. But, he is built even I couldn't stop staring at those pecks! " Marco exclaimed.

"Finally, someone that isn't the literal definition of a pig." Ace retorted. "Though well built and shy sounds very unusual… Wait, he came in with his shirt off?!" Ace's attention went back to Marco in mild surprise.

"No a white wifebeater but, it might as well have been off." He answered. "Either way, I'll send him up here to you, don't want to keep the gentleman waiting… and that's what he better be, a gentleman or this time I will kill him." Marco's eyes narrowed with a dark gaze. Ace stared into them, serious for a moment before he started laughing.

"Beat it Marco, I have a job to do."

Ace waved good bye to Marco almost too enthusiastically. Marco scoffed and gave a playful roll of his eyes. "I'm going geezz. But remember what I said... I will kill him if he treats you the same."

Ace gave a faint smile. He was lucky to have such caring friends, especially Marco, in his life. But he knew the game he was playing with his choice of lifestyle. Some were sweet, some were scared to touch him and others got off on seeing him suffer and right now, money was a very important thing to him.

He sat there with his thoughts, looking back into the mirror and secretly prayed that this man wouldn't ask the same of him as the man before him. Ace couldn't handle that again, so soon.

"Is this Portgas's room?"

Ace turned to look at the male. "Who's ask-" He stopped, mouth open, eyes looking the man up and down. Raw muscle showing through the tight shirt he were, biceps that would rival boulders and hair that made him the very definition of a silver fox... okay maybe Ace was exaggerating but, damn! Was this really the man Marco was just talking about?

Ace cleared his throat and gave a sly grin. "Well, hey there... yes but by all means call me Ace. Actually you'd be doing me a favor if you did... uh... you are?" He had to admit, he was curious to what this well kept brute called himself.

The man let out a puff of smoke, and put out a pair of cigars that Ace had somehow missed... and Marco had somehow forgot to mention. "Smoker is all you need to know and I'll call you what I wish... I'm paying to do so."

Ace's eyes narrowed. Really? REALLY?! He couldn't help but to repeat that one question in his head. Really? How? Why? Did the Gods above find amusement in tormenting him?

"You call yourself smoker and you're uh... a smoker... oookay. I'm not here to give people advice on how to live their life... unless they want that." And oh, some scrawny, introverted lads paid for only that but they were few and far between.

Ace drew in a deep sigh, as he stood. Another demanding male. Of course, he should've known by now this business brought the egotistical men more than any other. Needless to say, Ace's excitement had utterly died.

"What can I do for you, err, Smoker?" He asked, faking a smile.

Smoker came into the room, and practically slammed the door behind him. He tossed the exhausted cigars in the trash can near by. "Is that really a question?" He retorted, but when Ace crossed his arms and huffed, Smoker rolled his eyes. "Can I just fuck you and move on? Honestly I don't want this to be some big deal... Infact I don't want anyone to know I was ever here."

Ace's expression softened. Well that was one thing he wouldn't do, tarnish the name of another whether they worked this lifestyle or was a mere passing customer to it. No. He wouldn't do it.

"Okay. Since you're new here, it's two-hundred even an hour, and that's me being lower than everyone else."

"Fair enough." Smoker approached him and to Ace's surprise, he was backed up to the bed and pushed onto it. Dark eyes widened as he stared up at the older man. Well fuck, he wasn't expecting him to take charge right away, though he should've. However, it did spark a flame in Ace, that he hadn't felt in so long.

"So, it's gonna be like that is it?" He asked with a smirk.

Smoker matched his smirk as he threw off his shirt and made quick work of the tie on Ace's robe. "It's been awhile." He growled and proceeded to work on ravaging the young blood below him.

* * *

Also, I did not double check this for spelling errors. I turned it off on my word because that shit irritates the hell out of me with all those little green and red lines everytime I type something. So yeah. please forgive any errors.

Again, review please. **-inserts little heart symbols-**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a warning, this chapter is a little brutal. In the sense Ace gets the shit beat out of him. Sorry, it's crucial to his lifestyle. :O Also, I didn't save chapter one on my computer and erased it from the Doc Manager but this story is no longer needing a chapter title. I'm sticking with the one Alucade from anirp suggested as I gave him a confusing AF bio about this story an he still managed to suggest a fitting title. :P

* * *

From then on, Smoker had began to show up more and more since that day. Whenever he was in town, he made it a custom to visit Ace at least twice. Ace had grown use to the man, and actually began to look forward to seeing him. Smoker was something refreshing, at least from Ace's usual client. Hell, he had even began to brag to Marco about the man, though he made sure to keep his name – even though it was more than likely an alias – out of his mouth. He just couldn't bring it in him to spread someone's name in the way his one client had done his. The looks, the whispers, it all bothered Ace, even if he didn't show it and he didn't want someone else to feel the same as he did.

"Ace… Ace!" Suddenly, Marco called out, glaring at the man who was preoccupied in his daydreaming, finger swirling around the top of his glass of whiskey. Ace shook his head and turned to Marco. "Oops, sorry." He grinned. "I was just…"

"You were thinking of **him** again." Marco stated and smirked. Ace looked down and stuttered with a response. Yet, Marco couldn't have been more on point so he chuckled and looked back up to his blonde friend. "Is it really that obvious now?" He questioned.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Please! Haven't seen ya look like that over someone in a long time… Is my little brother falling in love?" He teased. Ace blushed a bright red and shoved Marco, almost knocking him off of his bar stool. "No… You know the business, you can't fall in love... That's asking for trouble on both ends. I couldn't do that to someone anyway… If I ever get to where I can be with someone, truly be with them, I don't want them to share me. I wanna be only theirs and I'm nowhere near that point yet…" He heaved a sigh. "Fucking Teach… Taking every dime I earn… It's hard to save anything."

Marco put a hand on Ace's shoulder. "Hey… It's gonna get better. I've been hearing rumors of this upscale night club run by some old geezer… They're recruiting bartenders and waiters. Supposedly they pay extremely well, I was thinking maybe, me and you could check into it?" Marco suggested.

Ace thought about it, hard. However he ended up lowering his head. "You know what'll happen when we do leave… They'll try to find us and kill us… We HAVE to know our plan A will work out because I don't see room for a plan B. I mean we can check it out but, it has to be excluselively between us. No one else. "

"Fuck everyone else. If we can move on, that's all that matters… Also, maybe you could check in with Luffy's friend… Sanji is it? And see if the restaurant he works for is hiring." Marco retorted.

"I don't know… I mean, I guess I could check… I haven't seen Luffy in over a week though. I hope he's paying attention in school…" Ace spoke and downed the rest of his whiskey. As he did so, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Marco gave a little smile again. "Your traveling soldier?" He asked. Ace's eyes narrowed. "Marco, geezz. He doesn't text me… Often." A small grin crossed his features as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. However, rather than a text, it was an incoming call and not one that was wanted. Ace gave a huff and slid to ignore. "It's just Teach…" He laid the phone on the bar infront of them. "But fuck him too. Tonight's my night off."

Marco frowned then, a little worried. "Should you really ignore him? I mean, I never have problems out of him but, I don't exactly bring in the figures he wants like you do."

Ace shrugged it off. "It'll be okay and that's because you're straight… It's not often you hear of women hiring escorts."

"If you say so…" Marco replied, though he was still worried of what would happen to Ace. Though he had never witnessed it, he had seen the after math of Teach's anger over Ace not responding.

* * *

Later that night, Ace had parted ways with Marco. After talking it over with the blonde, he had decided he would go visit Luffy and stay the night at his place. That would give him an escape from his life for a bit, and from his, oh it cringed him to the bone to refer to Teach as pimp, daddy or anything of the sort. The very thing made Ace want to puke.

As he continued down the street, he started to become more nervous. Perhaps it was just his paranoia but he could swear he felt eyes watching his every move, even if he couldn't see the culprit when he looked around.

However, he finally stopped and looked around once again. "Who the hell is there?!" He exclaimed. His question was followed by a loud "Wiiihahaha" echoing in the streets. "Fuck!" Ace clinched his teeth. He knew that laugh, and knew it all too well. Wasting no time, Ace took off running.

He ran through alley ways, in zigzags, anything to gain leverage and to conceal his location. Yet that booming laugh loomed around him every direction he went.

And then... suddenly, before he could've predicted it or escape, Ace was slammed into a brick wall. He groaned in pain, instinctively reaching up to feel the back of his head. Eyes opened wide when he felt liquid seeping through his fingers.

"You should no better than to run by now." A calm and collected voice resonated. Ace's attention snapped to the man that held him in his grasp and again he clinched his jaw. "Shiliwe!" He hissed. "Let me go." He demanded, glaring at the other.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Ace, wiiihahaha!"

Ace looked to the side of him, only to be met with the large silhouette of Jesus Burgess, another one of Teach's hounds.

"Let me go Burgess!" He growled, only to be slammed further into the wall by Shiliwe. A loud cry of pain escaped Ace.

"You should know by now, that you NEVER ignore master Teach's calls... you are a very important part of his business." Burgess approached even further, until he was mere inches from Ace's face.

Ace scowled and retorted by spitting in his face. "Tonight was my night off, assholes!"

Shiliwe narrowed his gaze and grabbed ahold of Ace's neck in a tight squeeze. "I could just kill you right now and be done with all this trouble you cause... I honestly don't know what master Teach sees in a worthless rat such as yourself."

"Easy Shiliwe... Teach would have our heads if we killed him... now... Wiiihahaha!"

Shiliwe reluctantly loosened his grip just enough to allow Ace to breathe. "But, we do have to remind him what happens when he blows off the master." Burgess continued and Shiliwe smirked and tossed him off to the side.

Burgess's laugh echoed again as he approached Ace and gave a swift kick to the man's stomach, hard enough for Ace to cough up blood.

"You should know when you work for master Teach, there are NO breaks!" Burgess exclaimed as he pressed a foot to Ace's side, pressing down on his ribs.

Ace gripped the man's ankle attempting to push his foot away, to no avail. "Stop..."

Shiliwe smirked, stepping closer. "I want you to beg first like the dog you are." He nodded to Burgess, who again, gave a kick this time to Ace's ribs, earning a shout of pain from him.

Ace hated this, hated to be demoralized... hated to beg to anyone, especially these of all people. "Okay! Stop! Please!" He managed to sit up, gripping at the cape Burgess wore. "Let me go, I promise, I'll make it up to him."

"Oh, we know you will." Shiliwe spoke, yet pressed his boot to the side of Ace's face, before giving a hard kick, knocking him a ways from them.

The assault continued for some time, until both men were satisfied with the blooded state they left Ace in. Ace barely had the energy to pull himself back up and find his way back home. He certainly wasn't going to let Luffy see him in such a state.

* * *

Will things get better for our beloved Ace? Perhaps worse... We won't know until upcoming chapters. :P

So, please review! And let me know you want me to keep the story going. I really want this one to work out and see the end but, if I feel it's not receiving the fans I want it too, then I don't know what will happen. :O

or better put... I'm desperate for reviews like Shane Dawson is for views! BAM! No, really, I love the fuck out of him and no hate. Just trying to be funny with my dark humor, heh.

but do review and I'll give you cookies. :3


	3. Chapter 3

That following morning, Ace had stumbled into the kitchen of the house he shared with Marco and several others (who more often than not wasn't there). He staggered to the table and slumped down in the chair, head lying on the table. The only thing that had woken him was the smell of Marco's cooking... well, cooking in general would've done it.

Marco had just finished up and fixed both of their plates. He sat them down on the table and cleared his throat. Ace refused to look at him, he already knew what was going to be said. He was spared of it last night at his return when Marco had been so generous enough to clean him up and help him to bed.

"Ace" the blonde spoke and Ace let a small groan out. "Marco, I really don't want to hear this... I already suffered enough."

Marco's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "We have got to do something about this... I care about you, and I love you... it hurts me to see you come in like this..."

"Leave it... please" Ace grumbled, lifting his head to look at his friend.

"No. I will not. Listen, you need to stop making things difficult... we are trying to find a way out yes? We want better... but there's no reason to torture yourself while we wait. You need to make things easier for you..."

"Oh so it's my fault?! You think I ask for this?!" Ace growled, fists slamming into the table, teeth clenched in anger.

"No Ace!" Marco shouted back before recoiling and instantly regretting what he had done. "No..." he whispered. "It's just, why do you have to ignore the calls? That makes it so much harder on you... you know what will happen... why so you have to be stubborn? I hate the fact random men get to pay to beat you... but I hate even more that Teach's hounds get to do it for free!"

"It's because I don't want to be with the people Teach assigns me to! They're awful. They're disgusting and I hate to even look at them! I just want a day away..." Ace trailed off and swallowed hard looking down at the table. Regardless of his efforts, he couldn't fight the trickle of tears back. "I hate them... I hate him... I hate everything... all the world has ever done for me was fuck me over!" He began shaking. "Marco you have no idea how much I hurt inside... I'd rather endure this physical pain than to face the demons that torment me..."

Marco watched, wide eyed and mouth agape. No, he didn't know... as close as they were, there was many things Ace never told him about his past. He couldn't begin to understand, though he would kill to do so.

"The Gods themselves hate me... I shouldn't even be here... I should've died in place of her that day..." Ace muttered through his tears.

Marco blinked and finally spoke "Her?" He asked.

Ace drew in a deep breath and sat back down yet he still refused to look at Marco. "My mother." He answered. Marco's expression went somber. Ace had never mentioned his mother before nor his father for that matter... any family Marco had known of was his brother and his grandfather.

"Things happen for a reason, you know this... The Gods wanted you to live Ace! For fucks sake, you have a purpose! Otherwise you wouldn't be here!"

"Yeah, my purpose of being a whore and the laughing stock of this pathetic little town..."

Marco shook his head and sighed. "No. It's just a step! No it's not a step people are proud of but it is a step... I hate seeing this side of you... I hate to see you degrade your own self... if it'll help... I'll give you the money I've been saving up... Teach has no idea of it! You can have it, all of it! To leave, take Luffy, go wherever you like, start over! I just want you to be happy."

This time Ace was the one to look up at him in shock. Was he serious? Ace shook his head and wiped his tears away. "No Marco... I can't take your money and I can't leave you behind. We're in this together... and we'll get out of here together... I promise, I'm going to ask Luffy about that restaurant... you check into the other thing... okay?"

Marco huffed but smiled faintly. He already knew the answer. There was no way Ace would've done such a thing. He was too prideful to accept such help atleast from his friends. "Okay. I will call them tonight... I think I have to talk to some guy named Thatch first. I'm not sure." He shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his chair. "But for now, let's eat yea?"

Ace nodded, had completely forgotten that there was food in front of him. He picked up his fork and looked down, gaze met with blueberry pancakes, smothered in syrup. "Oh Marco, you know me too well!" He exclaimed happily, and began to dig in. Marco chuckled, and in a more delicate manner, started to work on his own plate.

* * *

"Are you sure you feel up to going?" Marco asked, as he stood in the doorway, and Ace in the drive way.

"Yeah, I really need to see him. I miss my little brother! And we really do need to talk." Ace responded, with a grin. Marco smiled lopsidedly. "Be careful, yeah?"

Ace rolled his eyes playfully. "I will. I promise. By the Gods grace, maybe Teach is still too furious to talk to me... and I can get some time away. It's kinda funny... he has his men fuck me up and in the end I do get the break..."

Marco frowned slightly. Though they just had a complete emotional conversation over this earlier, Ace was making light of the situation. His way of burying his demons for the moment, Marco could only assume.

"Well, I'm leaving now... Bye!" Ace waved to Marco, and headed off. They had no car so, wherever Ace went, it was on foot. Though, Luffy was only a little over half an hours walk away.

As he made his journey, he of course was met with just the very thing he hated... People's whispers and cold stares. Something he should've been use too. After all, even as a child, he had received them back in the town he came from, for just existing. Still, these in particular bothered him.

Mothers urging their children to look away, elderly people with their whispers of gossip and of course, the men who were offended by the very thought of what he was... not just a whore, but a fag too.

Ace sighed and shoved his hands into the pocket of his shorts and muttered to his own self profanities for them, all of them. It was one thing to be judged for his lifestyle, another to be judged for the natural way he was. Small minded idiots who refused to open their minds to the things they didn't understand. In a way, Ace judged them as they did him. Dogs, pigs, broads and the like.

The walk to Luffy's house seemed to pass by quickly and before he knew it, he was at the door, a nervous hand reaching up to knock. He paused briefly, as he swallowed deeply and prepared himself to put on his usual smile and demeanor that all was well. He exhaled and knocked.

Moments later, Luffy answered the door and as soon as he did, he wrapped himself around Ace in a tight hug. "Ace!" He exclaimed happily, nuzzling into Ace's chest.

Ace winched, but managed to endure the extra pain his brother unknowingly caused. He hugged Luffy back for a bit before finally pushing him away. "Alright, I'm a little sore today so easy on me?" He asked softly. Luffy looked up at him and blinked several times before sliding off of him. He popped back up however and grinned. "Yes! Come on!" He grabbed his hand and led him inside... well, Ace was dragged inside.

"Hello Ace-kun!" Nami greeted from within the kitchen, where she was wiping the counters.

Ace chuckled and looked over to her. "Hello Nami... isn't Luffy helping you?"

"Oh no. All he does when he comes home is sit on the couch and watch tv wit Zoro." She responded with a sigh. "It is what it is."

Luffy snickered and rubbed the back of his head.

Ace narrowed his eyes and shoved him. "Help out more baka!" He hissed as he plopped onto the couch. Luffy pouted. "Oi Ace! School is hard enough." He complained, sitting beside his brother.

Ace rolled his eyes and glanced at him. "I wish I was still in highschool! You have one more year don't rush it because then you'll have to work and take orders from other people and thats a damn drag."

"But I take orders now! And the others are mean to me... Especially that Kidd dude..." Luffy shivered.

"Another example for you to focus. He's been held back what? Three years now? But never mind him. Jocks are always like that."

"I don't care what they say about it's what they say about you" Luffy looked up at him with sad eyes. "They say really nasty things about you... about you liking boys and that you're a whore... whatever that means..."

Ace squeezed his eyes shut tight for a bit and sighed. "Just another word for people to use to make others feel bad." He opened an eye to look at Luffy, who was still frowning. Ace turned to face him. You didn't get into a fight again... did you?"

Luffy looked away. "Maybe... but, I'm not letting anyone insult my friends or my family! Just like Shanks taught me!"

"Yeah yeah." Ace smirked. "Just keep yourself out of trouble yeah?"

"Heh, well, I'll try! It's too bad Nami and the others still cant be there... but Robin is nice, for a teacher!" Luffy responded cheerfully.

"Oh speaking of which... Is that position still open at the Baratie still available?" Ace questioned.

"Eh... Position?"

Nami walked over and slapped Luffy on the shoulder. "You forgot?!" She asked then looked to Ace. "It still is! Why, do you want to work there Ace?" She asked enthusiastically. Unlike Luffy, she wasn't clueless to Ace's life style.

Ace shook his head smiling softly. "I'm asking because Marco really needs another job... I thought it would be a good place for him to start."

Nami gasped. "What about you?! You need it more!" She scolded.

"I can't see myself as a cook! Especially as Sanji's assistant!" Ace exclaimed with a deep laugh. "I would end up eating all the food anyways!"

Nami released an irritated breath but honestly couldn't deny that. "Ok... well they are holding interviews this coming wednesday. Just have Marco come down and talk to Sanji and Zeff." She responded with disappointment. Ace gave a lopsided smile. "Don't worry about me... there's an opportunity I'm going to pursue as well."

Both Nami and Luffy blinked and looked to him curiously. "Oh yeah?!" They both asked.

"Yup! As a bartender. Marco said the restaurant is high class."

"Oh! That's great!" Nami exclaimed.

"Awesome! I'm so happy Ace!" Luffy exclaimed as well and reached out to hug him.

Ace winched again but before he could say anything, his phone began to ring. He wiggled an arm free of Luffy's grip to retrieve it. Ace didn't even look at who it was, he immediately answered, fearing that it was Teach of all people.

"H-hello?" He answered.

"Hey brat"

Ace's eyes widened immediately and a large grin was plastered along his face. "Smoker!" He exclaimed happily.

Nami and Luffy looked at each other with confusion, both shrugging at one another. Luffy let go of Ace.

"Don't just shout my name out like that!" Smoker growled on the other end of the line.

"Sorry sorry!" Ace chuckled. "I'm surprised you called... But I'm glad..."

"I was wondering if we could meet tomorrow?" Smoker inquired.

"T-tomorrow? Oh... Tomorrow isn't really a good time I mean-"

"I just need to talk... It's the only day I'm in town."

Ace sighed. "Okay." If he wasn't nervous before, he certainly was now. Smoker never wanted to just talk

"I'll text you when I'm almost there." Was the last thing Smoker said before hanging up. Ace stared at his phone momentarily before shutting it off. "Oh boy..." what had he done? The only thing that he figured could rationally explain this was somehow he had done something to piss Smoker off.

Putting his phone away, Ace turned to the side of him only to be met with Luffy's only mere inches away.

A grin spread across Luffy's face. "Who was that?!"

"No one baka! Just a friend!" Ace retorted and pushed his face away.

"You sound pretty excited for it to be just a friend..." Nami nonchalantly replied, grinning all the way through.

Ace scoffed. "What time is that interview anyway?"

"11:30" Nami answered.

"Okay, well, he's gonna be there even if I have to force him." Ace leaned back, relaxing into his seat once again. The rest of that day went with mindless chit chat between he and Luffy, Nami occasionally popping in now and then. Wherever Zoro was that day, none if them knew.

* * *

Wow. I popped a chapter out that was over 2k words. That hasn't happened in a long time... YAY for dialogue!

Ace.. Oh Ace, what are you doing? Turning down an opportunity? but let's face it... He probably would eat all the food :P

And that suspense of what Smoker wants to talk about... Hm. I'm a little worried how I myself am going to pull off what I have in mind.

Yes this is totally going day by day at the moment. Sorry if that is annoying. D: But sometimes ya need to do it like that!


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter. Though this story hasn't taken off as I would like it to, I enjoy writing it and maybe the more I upload, the more it will. I know, I have to work again to get viewers/reviewers and long term fans of any fanfic. Again I'm sorry I took so long in the past. But maybe I've got my shit together. Anyway, here's another chapter! And a little note that I kept forgetting to add in the previous chapters.

 _(i just wanna point out some things I keep forgetting about. One thing js the first chapter where Ace points out that he's only still where he's at because of 'pops and Luffy'... honest to god i didnt think this through. Well I did. At first I was going to have Whitebeard run the escort and Teach be the nasty client to Ace but I didn't like that. So, I switched it. Ignore that bit. I cant fix it as I didnt save it to my computer. Currently, Ace hasn't met whitebeard. Also, if Ace is all beat up in one chapter, and isnt talked about in the next (for instance around Luffy)... he is covering it up with clothing and makeup.)_

* * *

"So, what did you bring me out here for?" Ace asked, glancing over to Smoker. This was so unusual. Ace was use to sharing hotel rooms or his room back home with Smoker... not on a bench in some park. This wasn't the usual meeting though.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush so, I'm just going to tell you... I'm not going to be around for a while. Something's come up and I have to leave the city. I don't know when I'll be back."

Ace looked up to him and raised a brow. "What? Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you, it's classified but I just wanted to uh let you know that it's been fun... I didn't think this town had anything worthwhile. I appreciate my time here because of you."

Ace just stared at him for a bit, completely shocked. Seriously?! The one thing that was beginning to give him a sense of belonging, hope even! Was leaving and couldn't even tell him where? No. That wasn't going to work.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He snapped. Maybe he was just tired... no, he was tired, exhausted mentally, physically, everythingally. "You're leaving and all you have to say is that it's been fun?!"

"Uh, what else do you want me to say?" Smoker asked, eyes widened slightly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe something different than what every other pig says after they've finished treating me like shit!" Ace retorted and shook his head. "You know what, no. Never mind. Forget it. Have fun with whatever it is you're doing and don't bother coming back here whenever you have an itch because I won't be there to scratch it." He huffed and got up.

"Hold on! It's not the way you thi"

"Goodbye, asshole." Ace snarled and began walking. Oh how he hoped Smoker would get up and chase after him, grab him by the shoulder and stop him. Ace even glanced over his shoulder but no, that was all just wishful thinking.

Smoker had just lit two cigars, and proceeded to sit there like nothing had happened. Ace narrowed his eyes, body on fire with anger... anger and embarrassment for actually thinking this ithing/i they had meant something.

Ace had never felt like nothing more than just a common whore as he did now.

* * *

All throughout that day, Ace sat mopping on the couch, curled up in a blanket, some sappy movie playing on the tv. Ace wasn't one to cry, not over things like this but it was clear, he was upset.

Marco stood at the door between the living room and the kitchen, just staring at him. He didn't even have to ask, he already had a well painted picture of what happened and it made him shake his head.

It was things like this that was the very reason why Ace had closed himself off to most people.

Marco sighed. Of course, he was here to pick up the pieces. He made his way over to the back of the couch, leaning in to place a hand on Ace's shoulder.

"Alright... what'd he do?"

Ace didn't so much as look at Marco, instead curling in on himself as he gave a soft 'humph'. "Whataya think?" He asked. "He's leaving... and not even a 'I'll miss you' or a 'I'm sorry'... just a 'it's been fun'... He couldn't even tell me why he was leaving."

Marco leaned in further, reaching out a hand to run through Ace's hair gently. "Maybe he'll come back. I'm sure it was something important if he couldn't tell you."

Ace scowled at him slightly, not exactly thrilled for his logic of things at this current moment. He sighed however and gave a light shake of his head. "Maybe I just got ahead of myself… I don't know. I just thought that you know, maybe it was something worth while." He turned away from Marco, curling back into himself. "He better not return… Bet he has a wife and kids somewhere anyway."

Marco opened his mouth to speak but, there wasn't really anything he could say about that, it could've very well been the case and there wasn't anything more he could say to Ace on the matter. He was just in one of those moods where nothing really mattered, he was going to think what he wanted anyway. Sometimes Marco hated that stubborn side of his.

"Alright, so enough of that…" He trailed off deciding it was best if he just changed the subject completely. "Hey, I called that guy about the position I was telling you about, he wants to meet with you Friday… Now, don't say anything about me applying for it… Just let me do this one nice thing for you…"

Ace looked back at him and gasped suddnely. "Oh, that reminds me! I did talk to Luffy about the Baratie's position yesterday… Dig out some decent clothes cause you got yourself an interview Wednesday." He said with a huge smile plastered along his face. "I didn't want to go for it because I'm pretty sure I'd eat all the food… You know me."

Marco just blinked at him several times, then let out a chuckle. "Well… How about that…" He muttered with a grin. That was one thing he loved about their relationship. They never had their own self interest first. They always seemed to put each other before their own self. It was just who they were.

"Ace, I think we're gonna do great… I can totally see myself in a restaurant. I'm not complaining… And if it's with Luffy's friends, even better. They're really good people."

Ace smiled and he sat up to hug Marco. "Ya know what… I'm not even sad anymore."

Marco returned the hug tightly. "You shouldn't be… You are capable of anything you want… Just keep your chin up… Don't let anyone bring you down."

Ace released him and just as he had done so, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he gave a long drawn out sigh as he pulled it out. Of course, it was 'work' calling.

"I can't wait until Friday…" He muttered and answered the incoming call.

Marco leaned in quickly to give him a kiss upon the head. "Hang in there…" He whispered, and left Ace to tend to the phone call.

* * *

The 'goodbye' scene may be a little bit, not so well written but I suck at those kind of things and it was rushed that a tiny tiny bit. But hopefully it's still good! I know it's not the ideal plot point with Ace and Smoker for this particular timeline but he will be returning. :) Ace just needs to be alone and work on his success first and getting out of the escort service. :D

Anyway, as always, if you like what you read, review and give me that little push to write more! Gods know I need it.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes another chapter! :D Which I'm not sure if anyone is actively following this but, oh well... least I'm writing for me? ha... Not much to say. It's just another step in greater things to come. oh how the story will twist -rubs hands together evilly-

* * *

The door opened and shut, Ace making his way into the living room. Face expressionless and unreadable. It made Marco raise a brow when he looked up from some magazine he was ready. "So, how did it go?" He asked.

Ace remained silent for a moment, causing him to begin to worry. "Well..." He muttered. However he couldn't hide the grin that had been on his face the entire way home. "I GOT IT!" He exclaimed.

Marco jumped up. "NO?! You're not lying are you?! Because if you are... I swear to God I'm gonna..."

Ace let a soft chuckle out. "I'm not lying. You are looking at the new waiter for 'Pop's Bar'! They hired me."

Marco was speechless for a moment, frozen where he was with excitement. However, in a split moment, he ran up to Ace and pulled him in for a tight embrace. "God, you had me worried..." He sighed, squeezing tighter.

Ace wiggled in his grasp. "T-tight! D-dying!"

Marco let go and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't exaggerate!" He growled softly, yet no less than smiled a second later. "You did it... YOU DID IT." Just saying the words, it was a relief off of his shoulder. "I'm so happy. You better not eat all the food there and get fired cause... then I'm gonna kill you."

Ace smirked, placing his hand on Marco's shoulder. "I won't... Though..." His expression suddenly fell again. "I still feel bad that you didn't get hired on at the Baratie... I can't believe they found someone else beforehand..."

Marco shook his head. "Don't you dare let that get you down or stop you... I'm going to be fine... I've made up my mind... I'm turning my back on Teach too, with or without a solid plan..."

Ace drew in a deep breath. "What if that gets you killed?"

Marco looked down for a moment, before taking Ace's hand in his. "The only way I'm going to die, is I'll die protecting you... I can't let my little brother get hurt..."

Ace half smiled. He knew well enough how Marco felt. It was the same kind of bond he had for Luffy... The kind where one would lay their life on the line, without even thinking of it but still... "You know, we can't stay here... I start that job next week... I can't stay with Luffy or any of his friends... It'll be too dangerous."

Marco thought of it. The possibilities definitely weren't endless... They were few at best. "Umm..." He trailed off. "What about... Oh!" As if a light bulb went off, he looked back up to Ace. "What about Shanks?"

Ace recoiled. "S-shanks?! No... No... Noooo... I'm not staying with some... old drunk..." He grumbled stubbornly. "I've only seen him a handful of times when I was a teenager!"

Marco glared at him, squeezing harder on his hand. "But he has reputation here and Luffy trusts him. That says A LOT."

Ace gave a scoff, completely dismissing this. "He HAD a reputation... Had Marco... And that was years ago when he saved Luffy... Could he even fight now? No one sees him anymore... He lives in that apartment, completely alone... Kind of sad... really."

Marco took in a long, long breath, releasing it slowly. "If anyone can rival Teach, it's him... Ace I know you think you can take care of yourself but you are not invincible. Besides... If that's the case... Maybe he just needs someone to talk to... You know the rumors..."

Ace rolled his eyes, however Marco jerked him slightly, bringing his attention back to him. He locked eyes with Ace with serious intent. "It's your best choice."

"And what about you?!" Ace retorted, making no effort to physically fight against Marco... He might be stupid but, he knew Marco had the upper hand on him.

"I don't know... I'll go live with Izo or something..."

Ace had to let out a laugh. "W-what? I-Izo?"

"Don't laugh Ace. I swear... You haven't seen his strength. He'd be good to have around not that Teach is gonna be on me... His focus is going to be solely you. That's why I'm trying to help you here. Listen to me please."

Ace finally jerked out of Marco's grip and walked past him a ways, starting to pace back and forth, a habit he had only picked up over the past year when he was thinking or worried, accompanied by him biting away at his thumb nail.

Eventually though, he stopped long enough to look back at Marco. "Okay... Okay... So, you want me to basically move in with some old drunk, who the town hasn't seen in what... years? Does that not sound dangerous as well?! Oh oh... And while I'm there... You're gonna be in a completely different town with Izo. You won't even be here! OH THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!" He threw his hands up as if to elaborate. "Just wonderful."

Marco merely watched him silent until he knew Ace was done because... Boy could he ramble and make a mountain out of a mole hill when he was upset. Luckily that wasn't the case here... yet.

"He will protect you. He will not hurt you... You are Luffy's brother. That will mean something to him. I will even go with you to talk to him. As for me... I have to go. The farther I 'am from you right now, the better for you. It has to be this way. I'm not leaving because I want to... I have to but I will come back."

Ace glanced at him before taking a seat on the sofa. His thumb returned to his mouth, accompanied by his foot rapidly tapping against the floor this time. Marco went to sit beside him. He wrapped an arm around Ace assumingly.

"I... I just don't want to be alone... With someone I barely know. I've had you here for years now. You've been my rock... What will I do without you?" Ace looked up to Marco, despite the fact he desperately wanted to hide the fear he did feel.

"Oh Ace..." Marco pulled him in close, stroking his hair gently. "You will still talk to me... I will call you and if you're in trouble, I will rush back here... But even I don't posse the strength Shanks has... I know he's been labeled badly over the past couple of years but those who know him, who truly know him... know he's not any of those things... It's just stupid kids and teenagers spewing shit... Get to know him as I do and trust him as Luffy still does."

Ace clenched his teeth, keeping his head down. He hated to show emotion such as fear, even to Marco and it wasn't Shanks himself that he was scared of... He just grew so attached to Marco, how would it feel to not come home to him? Marco made the worst of times something that he could smile through.

"He's across town too... I wouldn't be able to see Luffy as often as I do..."

Marco pulled back slightly, and made Ace look back up to him. With all seriousness he spoke, though harsh true "You wouldn't anyway... After this you can't just go walking down the street anymore... You can't do the things you're used to. Life will change and things will get worse before they get better."

Ace frowned as he let all of that set in. He pulled back away from Marco. "I guess you're right..." He muttered and sighed. "I just hope it pays off in the end."

Marco offered him an encouraging smile. "It will."

* * *

Drop a review if you'd like. not forcing anyone ya know but it's nice to get them. Follow this story if you wanna read more. Thanks!


End file.
